


В волчьей груди

by Poloz



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: О жизни, смерти и детях.





	В волчьей груди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf in the Breast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768699) by [skyshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyshores/pseuds/skyshores). 



Моро потеряла половину своего выводка — троих щенят — ещё до того, как впервые прижала человеческого детёныша к своей груди лапой, слишком большой для его маленькой головы. Один умер от голода год назад, в начале своей первой весны. Второй утонул в ледяной реке неделю спустя. Третий погиб минувшей зимой.

И нынешней весной Моро получила этого ребенка — громкого и требовательного. Девочке не досталось ни жестокости матери, что вырастила её в своей утробе, ни уродства отца, что посеял семя. Она была невинной, громкой и необузданной, как и полагалось дикому зверю.

И теперь она только и делала, что смеялась, смеялась и смеялась. Разве не должна была она кричать, хныкать и дрожать от ужаса? Нет, она тянулась к Моро розовыми ручками, что-то лепеча и улыбаясь. Глаза её были черными — открытыми и понимающими.

И в тот момент Моро поняла — это будет её ребёнок. Дочь, которая займёт место тех, кого Моро потеряла.

***

Сан, дочь третьей луны, легко выучилась выть — её голос был звонок, как горный ручей, а сердце безгранично, как небо. Прожив несколько солнц, она выла громче, чем иные волчата, прожившие сотню.

Сперва Сан ползала, затем начала вставать. На взгляд Моро, всё это заняло слишком много времени, но Сан была лёгкой и всегда крепко держалась за её шерсть. На спине Моро она ездила и при дневном свете, и под сиянием звёзд. И когда руки девочки стали достаточно сильны, чтобы она могла держаться за шерсть своих братьев, Моро поручила её заботам старших сыновей — те с гордостью носили Сан на своих спинах.

Моро научилась нежности — на загривке Сан не было шерсти, и без одежды она могла легко пораниться до крови. Моро не спускала с неё глаз, и всегда бранила сыновей за малейший укус или едва заметную царапину. Хорошо, что они держали пасти закрытыми, когда сосали молоко. Каждый волчонок был голоднее другого, и из них Сан была самой прожорливой.

Они помогали друг другу расти вместе со сменой счастливых сезонов. И затем вновь пришло время грусти.

Зима встретила их так, как взрастило их лето. Со следующим выводком пришло ещё больше смертей, больше горя и печали. Снова погибло больше половины — один после того, как волчата перестали сосать молоко, а Сан отрастила зубы и научилась говорить.  
Это произошло как раз вовремя — Сан смогла попрощаться с Янаги, дочерью, которую полюбили танцующие ивы. Она болела и почти не росла с самого рождения.

Исхудавшая и голодная Янаги упала в снег, однако у неё ещё были силы. Её глаза по-прежнему оставались по-щенячьи голубыми.

— Сестра, возьми мою шкуру, когда я умру, — произнесла она так тихо, что даже Моро пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать. — Ты не раз говорила, что она тебе нравится.

— Конечно, она такая... красивая. — Сан тыльной стороной ладони смазала текущую из носа слизь. Она сжала в пальцах мех сестры и коротко погладила его. — Но я бы не смогла... Я не стану...

— Ты скоро вырастешь, и не сможешь больше прятаться в мехах матери. — Янаги выдохнула. — Почему дождь льётся из твоих глаз? Не повреди их — они прекрасны, и ты видишь дальше нас всех.

— Что? — Сан прикоснулась к щекам — они были мокры совсем не от снега. Она облизала губы и скривилась в замешательстве, как будто спрашивая: «Разве это не снег?».

Янаги приподняла голову и с трудом вдохнула воздух.

— Оставьте меня. Я умру ещё до рассвета.

— Нет! — Сан бросилась к ней с криком, похоже, забыв ту растерянность, какую ощутила, когда осознала их различия. Темная ярость наполнила её. Она била кулаками по своим коленям, пока на них не расцвели синяки.

— Ты не можешь!

В то время Сан ещё не научилась распознавать смерть по запаху. Она схватила острый камень, полоснула себя по руке и попробовала напоить сестру своей кровью.

— В этом нет смысла, — заметила Янаги.

Подношение Сан вытекло из её пасти, и всё-таки девушка высосала ещё крови и попыталась влить в рот сестры. Но и тогда Янаги осталась лежать неподвижно.  
Моро отправила сыновей охотиться на кроликов. Надежды на исцеление Янаги почти не осталось, но Сан настояла на том, чтобы попытаться. Однако братья так и не вернулись к закату, и тогда отчаявшаяся Сан протянула Янаги свои тонкие бледные руки.

— Они мне никогда не нравились. Почему бы тебе не съесть их? — всхлипывая, сказала Сан. — Ты ведь голодна!

Янаги повернулась к Сан, прижав уши.

— Вместе мы наблюдали за тем, как работают люди, — пробормотала она. —  
Я видела, что вы можете делать с помощью рук. Смертоносные вещи. Прекрасные вещи. Не трать свои руки на меня — оставь их себе. Используй их в делах, которые недоступны волкам.

— Но! — Сан снова схватилась за окровавленный камень и занесла его для удара.  
Моро тут же вмешалась.

— Довольно, — тихо произнесла она. — Теперь она в руках Сисигами.

— Сисигами? — Сан вздрогнула, прижимаясь хрупким холодным тельцем к боку Моро.

— Ты уже видела его. — Моро положила пасть на макушку Сан. — Бог-олень, которого любят кодама. Каждую ночь он появляется в сердце леса.

— И он придет за сестрёнкой Янаги.

— Независимо от того, выживет ли она или погибнет.

Сан скрестила руки на груди и потерла их. Затем как будто бы принюхалась к ладоням. И тихо спросила:

— Расскажешь мне больше? Может быть, я смогу найти его и попросить о помощи.  
— Если хочешь.

И Моро рассказала Сан про бога с тысячью рогами, сияющей шкурой и разукрашенным лицом. В тут ночь он так и не появился. Сан уснула до того, как успела отправиться на его поиски, — её тело было плохо приспособлено для жизни в ночи. Затем вернулись и её братья, но принесли только одного исхудавшего зайца. Вскоре уснули и они.

На рассвете они проснулись от бурчания пустых животов. Мороз покрыл инеем их шкуры. Солнце было едва различимо за метелью, носившейся над их головами, как белая волчица в небе. Синие тени очертили сугроб, в котором умерла Янаги.

Сан первой подошла к ней. Должно быть, тело Янаги было ещё тёплым — Сан прикоснулась к нему и закричала. Она кричала и кричала. Казалось, её слёзы могли наполнить море. Сан отказывалась отходить от сестры, несмотря на все уговоры, толчки и лёгкие покусывания. Она отступилась лишь тогда, когда подошел Сисигами. Они ждали его, хотя он и пришёл незваным.

Золотой олень пришёл в одиночестве. Когда он появился перед ними, плач затих. Он был в пяти прыжках от них, однако вид его странного улыбающегося лица заставил всех замолчать. Под его ногами из земли прорастала трава — как знак неизбежности прихода весны.

Но когда он проходил, жизнь угасала. И затем сквозь умершую траву прорастала молодая. Эта странная полоса цвета на белом снегу была единственным следом того, что тут прошёл бог, — он даже не взглянул на труп Янаги. Должно быть, он появился, чтобы утешить Сан — она больше не казалась разгневанной, только уставшей.

— Она мертва, правда? — только и спросила она. Её глаза были пустыми.  
— Подойди, дитя. — Моро ткнулась носом в щёку дочери и слизнула соль. — Янаги бы не хотела, чтобы ты замерзла.

Сан подчинилась. Пошатываясь, она подошла к сестре, опустилась на колени и произнесла её имя — её голос дрожал от горя и тоски. Затем Сан прижалась лицом к шее Янаги.

Прошло немало времени, но наконец Сан глубоко вздохнула и взяла шкуру. В ту ночь она спала в тепле.

***

Волк должен ценить свою шкуру зимой, а не потакать своему тщеславию.

И согласно этому Моро мягко выбранила Сан, когда та впервые пожаловалась на отсутствие хвоста.

В Сан не было недостатков. Её острое оружие заменяло ей когти, быстрый ум — клыки, а плащ — шкуру. Она была так же сильна духом, как и любой волк, — в этом не было сомнений. Моро научила её бегать быстро — быстрее даже, чем стрела в полёте.

— Гордись собой, дочка, — тихо проговорила тогда Моро.

— Но, мама, разве мне есть чем гордиться? — печально ответила Сан. У меня нет ни меха, ни клыков, ни когтей...

— И у тебя никогда не будет меха, кроме того, что на голове. Твои клыки никогда не смогут рвать добычу. Когти бы тебе не подошли. Но разве это делает тебя плохим волком? Спроси себя сама. Разве это имеет какое-то значение для твоего сердца?

— Ты слишком добра, мама. — Сан сглотнула и склонила голову. — Я прошу прощения за....

— За что, девочка? — Моро рассмеялась. — Ты должна извиняться только перед собой.

— Но из меня плохой волк и...

— Замолчи. — Моро коснулась плеча Сан носом. — Моя дочь навсегда останется моей дочерью, и вся стая будет любить её. Никто не посмеет относиться к ней с пренебрежением. Она такой же хороший волк, как все остальные.

Сан накрыла глаза запястьем и снова как будто принюхалась к чему-то. В ту ночь её сон был глубок и безмятежен.

На следующий день она ходила с высоко поднятой головой.

***

Корни, которые пустила Сан, проросли глубоко.

Она восхищалась Сисигами — ей нравилось наблюдать за его магическими ритуалами весенними вечерами. Она всегда ярко описывала Моро все его действия. Рассказывала о травах и цветах, что вырастали под его ногами, о возвращённых к жизни существах, которых он целовал. И о его забавном лице — то ли человеческом, то ли зверином.  
Деревья признавали Сан своей. Она с почтением относилась к добыче и никогда не охотилась на тех, кто мог говорить. Она играла не только с волками своей стаи — Сан устраивала шуточные бои с котятами рыси, делила пищу с енотами, общалась с кабанами и смеялась с кодама. Своими ловкими руками она мастерила куклы для маленьких обезьян, гнезда для певчих птиц и хитроумные домики для мышей. Она искала их дружбы, и они охотно отвечали ей взаимностью.

Лес одарил её всем, что нужно было, чтобы укрыть себя. Сан никогда не покидала логова без шкуры сестры — она ценила её выше прочих вещей. Её шею охватывало ожерелье из клыков — доказательство длинного списка её побед. Серьги она смастерила из перламутра, вытащенного со дна реки, и отполированной оленьей кости. В спящих горах она нашла странные камни, из которых она изготовила прекрасную диадему. Три знака стрелы отмечали её лицо — как знак отличия от людей из города и верности своей стае.

Когда пришла огненная женщина, Сан первой бросила ей вызов. Она заострила своё  
оружие и сделала себе пугающую маску войны. То ли из-за своей наивности, то ли из-за преданности, но она полагала, что лес выиграет эту войну ещё до того, как та начнётся.

Потому что Сан любила лес больше, чем все, кто в нём жил, — она боготворила его воды, наслаждалась солнечным светом, проникающим сквозь кроны,. И она сражалась за него, как одержимая.

И разве была та женщина настолько сильной?..

***

Прежде было время, когда люди боялись и почитали Моро, а хранитель леса сдерживал её ярость и ненависть. Ей нравилась их компания, она восхищалась предметами, которые делали их умелые руки. В те времена они были безобидны: их оружие было проще, сердца — чище, а жадность — меньше.

И, тем не менее, они всегда были голодным и гордым народом и, оглядываясь назад, не так уж отличались от обитателей леса. И постоянные перемены разожгли в них амбиции и стремления. Ведомые этой жадностью и переменами (или это было пробуждение?) они вторглись во владения Моро, как зараза, оставляя след на всем, к чему прикасались: духах, лесах, земле и воздухе.

Не будь в её стае любви и силы, они бы бежали. Но волки не сбежали. Они остались и страдали. Это было печально, но справедливо. Огненная женщина смогла прострелить в Моро дыру только потому, что в то время та ещё была сентиментальной дурой.

Яд уверенно и неотвратимо растекался по телу Моро. Но она и так прожила долгую жизнь. Она была готова — смерть была лёгким делом. Чего не скажешь о прощании.

***

Кто знает, что Сисигами увидел в том мальчишке. Сама Моро не разглядела в нём дурных намерений, но что с того? Сильнее всего он пах печалью и смертью. Сан ещё предстояло почуять в нём что-то ещё, кроме человеческого запаха. Она не учуяла запахи земли и дерева, почти задушенные слоем новой ржавчины, но она должна была научиться.

Оккотонуси, который был старше Моро на два столетия, обладал более тонким нюхом, чем они обе. И он почуял в мальчишке историю — путь с востока и проклятье, не похожее на их собственное. И всё-таки боров предрек мальчишке смерть, как и гибель своего племени.

Ах, этот старый ворчливый идиот. В былое время они прожили немало счастливых дней — Моро провела с ним не одну удивительную весну и со временем полюбила борова. Каждую бородавку и даже жёлтые глазки.

Моро считала его разумным, другом, на которого можно положиться. Она надеялась, что его смерть будет лёгкой. Отчего все кабаны так старательно избегают удовольствий, сохраняя свою гордость?

На пути к логову Моро размышляла о его глупости, а также о человеке, которого несла Сан — она крепко сжимала его, пока они не вошли в логово. Там Моро устроилась на любимом валуне, чтобы охладить ноющие кости и пылающее жаром тело.  
Оттуда она наблюдала за работой Сан — её дочь занялась делами, недостойными волка. С удивительной нежностью она соорудила для гостя постель из самых теплых шкур, уложила его и сама омыла раны. Затем она села рядом и принялась кормить его — её взгляд с интересом блуждал по телу мальчишки. Моро никогда прежде не видела её такой.

Раз за разом Сан проводила пальцами по его лицу, затем прикасалась к своему —  
видимо, мальчишка казался ей отражением.

***

Проговорив с мальчишкой с востока всю ночь, Моро поняла.

В нем горела страсть, яркая, как жизнь, вступившая в свою первую весну. Его сердце было подобно очагу, в котором разгоралось влечение к её дочери, жажда жизни и стремление к будущему.

Как и любой другой человек, он был глуп, лыс и думал только о себе. И всё же он был первым человеком, полюбившим Сан, первым, кто предложил ей счастье. А это было всё, что мать могла пожелать для своего ребёнка.

И на рассвете, в утро битвы, когда Моро попрощалась со своей последней дочерью, мысли прошлой ночи не покинули её.

— Ты можешь выбрать путь в жизни рядом с этим мальчишкой, — произнесла Моро, надеясь подтолкнуть Сан к этому.

— Я ненавижу людей, — только и ответила её дочь.

Была ли это пуля, из-за которой сжалось сердце Моро? Нет, это была более старая рана. Она появилась, когда Сан отказалась от того, что не могла отрицать; когда Сан начала ненавидеть то, чем являлась, — Моро никогда не учила её этому.

Потому что Моро любила дочь такой, какой та была. Она любила её слабые голые руки и ноги; любила, когда Сан прятала их в её шерсти, обнимая так, как могла только она. Только в такие моменты Моро желала превратиться в человека — хотела, чтобы у неё были маленькие губы, чтобы поцеловать Сан, тонкие пальцы, чтобы пригладить её волосы, жалкие руки, чтобы обнять.

И были ещё глаза Сан — Моро хотела бы иметь такие, чтобы оплакать то, что она потеряла и что никогда не найдёт её дочь.

Когда пришло время Моро, не было никакой вспышки или воя — всего лишь медленное угасание глаз, которое началось ещё в день её рождения.

Жизнь представлялась чередой лет наблюдения за восходом жёлтой луны над водой. Это было отличное время, полное лиц и видов — луна истощалась и округлялась, убывая и прибывая. Это было достаточно хорошее воспоминание, чтобы унести его с собой в темноту.

Моро могла только догадываться, как выглядит смерть. Возможно, это были земли, где безлунное ночное небо сияло без звезд, а реки текли, не зная конца. Возможно, она походила на те земли, которые Моро знала: оглушительный треск смеющихся кодама; лес, парящий над горами, в которых он пустил корни. Место, где она могла отдохнуть вместе с детьми, чью смерть видела. Способ отплатить сполна миру, который она покинула. Моро не знала.

Но было кое-что, что Моро знала — она была рождена и вскормлена богами. И могла делать то же, что и Сисигами. Из своего чрева она произвела наследие на несколько жизней. Своей грудью она вскормила гигантов — живых, храбрых, драгоценных. И теперь, из её тела вырастет лес.

Моро подумала о Сан, что звала Аситаку, о её улыбке — редкой, ослепительной, прекрасной. Она подумала о том дне, когда родились её сыновья, и огонь их жизни пронзил кроны деревьев. Она подумала об Оккотонуси, который будет гнить рядом с ней, и его клыки успокоят тот зуд, до которого она никогда не могла дотянуться. Она подумала о себе и о прекрасных цветах, которые оставит позади себя.

Великая волчица глядела во тьму без страха.

Никто не мог избежать смерти — на самом деле, её не было вовсе.


End file.
